Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/25 March 2012
11:58 <1999bug> CM4S just had to leave... 12:09 <43legoman43> Hey 12:11 <43legoman43> Does anyone know how to create a page? 12:13 <1999bug> Yes 12:13 <1999bug> Click contribute > add page 12:14 <43legoman43> Thanks ;) 12:16 <43legoman43> Sorry I don't know a lot about bricki, but I don't go on that often 12:27 lorem 12:27 :) 12:27 :( 12:27 (angry) 12:27 Lorem 12:27 wow 12:27 omg 12:27 you have such epic emoticons 12:27 Follow the rules everyone 12:28 :) 12:28 :( 12:28 like half of the hunger games chat is here! 12:28 :D 12:28 :D 12:28 :S 12:28 >:( 12:28 D:< 12:28 :S 12:28 :$ 12:28 :P 12:28 (penguin) 12:28 (perry) 12:29 (perrythepenguin) 12:29 (perrytheplatypus) 12:29 (nintendo) 12:30 LEGOS 12:31 GALE! 12:31 it's really iluvgale... 12:31 srry 12:31 I'm creating a Once Upon a Matress wiki 12:32 okay 12:32 I STILL haven't gotten kickbanned yet 12:33 lol 12:33 geez 12:33 I've been insulting them like CRAZY 12:33 lol they probably arent mods 12:33 yah... 12:34 one of the people 12:34 asked me when our wedding was 12:34 I told them it was the day after I pushed them into a volcano 12:34 lol 12:35 and they're REALLY innapropriate 12:36 Hello. 12:36 Hi! 12:37 Hello there! 12:37 iluvgale, PM me 12:37 I haven't seen you on before, are you new? 12:37 ya 12:37 yup 12:37 Well, welcome to the wiki :P 12:38 thanks! 12:38 You're welcome. 12:38 Sibunasenkhara, welcome to the wiki as well! 12:39 thx 12:41 (Hmm) 12:42 sooooooo.... 12:45 Why does chat have to be so slow these days. :P 12:45 IDK... 12:45 can i put i little bit of Pi on here? 12:45 pie!!!!! I LOVE pie! 12:45 May I ask why? 12:45 because it's yummy! 12:46 I was talking to Sibunasenkhara, :P 12:46 o_O 12:46 oooooooooooh 12:46 I must agree though, Pie is yummy :P 12:46 yup 12:47 <1999bug> Lol\ 12:47 <1999bug> * Lol 12:48 it's true! 12:52 Hello, Skdhjf. 12:52 Taaaaaaaaaaatttttttt 12:53 Hi 12:53 So... 12:53 Like my plain userpage? 12:54 (Hmm) 12:54 I liked your old one more ;P 12:55 I am going modern... 12:55 With Mai new avatar 12:55 I love this avatar so bad 12:55 =P 12:56 It's the best avatar on the wiki. 12:56 ^Opinion^ :P 12:57 No 12:57 No 12:57 No 12:57 Swipe 12:57 :0 12:58 Yea? 12:58 0_o 12:59 BAM 12:59 So....................how is yourself? 01:00 Myself is good :P 01:00 And yourself? :P 01:00 Gr8 01:02 Is there a reason why you type differently now? 0_o =P 01:02 It's because I am at your front door. 01:02 :3 01:03 *ding dong* 01:03 Ågêñt śwįpë 01:03 Er. . . 01:03 :P 01:04 Hmm 01:04 Hmm 01:04 Hmm 01:04 Hi 01:04 Hi there 01:05 :D 01:05 :) 01:09 I have returned. Mwahahahaha 01:10 Wazzup 01:10 Hi. 01:10 Which one of you guys banned me last time? 01:11 And why were you banned? 01:11 And who are you? 01:11 There is nothing to do. 01:11 .-. 01:12 Yes 01:12 I don't know why I was banned. I did nothing wrong. And I was the kid that lives in Belgium 01:12 We can play a game, CM4S 01:12 ..? 01:12 Hot Potato 01:12 I don't remember you. . . 01:12 Twister 01:12 Life 01:12 ™ 01:13 Skdhjf does. Remember me 01:13 ? 01:13 Yup 01:13 Now who banned me from the last time 01:13 <_< 01:13 >_> 01:13 I think a mod did 01:13 -runs out window- 01:13 Which mod? 01:13 I think swipe did 01:13 XD 01:13 Bbl 01:13 Swipe that is here right now? 01:13 Yes. 01:13 :) 01:14 Eh? 01:14 Why would you block me? I did nothing wrong. And if you blocked me, how come you can't remember me? 01:14 :( 01:15 <1999bug> @CM4S: Six more figs to go... 01:15 So frikkin bored <_> 01:15 <1999bug> Want to see closeups of my customs? 01:15 Sssure. 01:15 Answer me!!!!!!!! 01:15 <1999bug> Oh wait 01:15 <1999bug> You already saw the LXF 01:15 <1999bug> Right? 01:15 LXF. 01:15 ? 01:15 Why did you block me Swipe? 01:15 <1999bug> Derp 01:15 <1999bug> LXF = LDD File 01:16 <1999bug> I linked it yesterday 01:16 I don't remember blocking you. 01:16 <1999bug> I'll show you pics in PM 01:16 Well someone banned me from chat and I couldn't get on it for almost 2 weeks. Now WHO did it????!!!! 01:16 <1999bug> Ugh 01:16 <1999bug> Fail 01:16 And if I did, it was for a good reason. 01:16 Well I did nothing wrong 01:17 Is this the account that was banned? 01:17 Or was there an older one? 01:17 Yes. I managed to get back on it. 01:17 You have to remember me. I said I was scared of Elmo and said something about Britney Spears 01:18 Skdhjf banned you, for Inappropriate Language. 01:19 Then why didn't Skdhjf tell me that he was the one. 01:19 And I used no bad language 01:19 <1999bug> *Facepalm* 01:20 He left. 01:20 Lol 01:20 As I was saying. I used no inappriote language 01:20 Inappropriate 01:20 Eh. . . 01:20 I think I kind of remember you 01:20 I didn't. I swear. If I did what language did I use? 01:21 I think you said something that he thought was Inappropriate to him, but not to you. 01:21 What did I say? 01:22 ------- Is what you said. 01:22 c: 01:22 I cannot read that. Just say the first and last letter. 01:23 Just forget it. I don't think I derserved to be blocked for something that petty. 01:24 -kickbans- 01:24 8D 01:24 I don't derserve to be kickbanned again/ I did nothing wrong the last time. 01:25 And I'm doing nothing wrong now 01:26 I know. 01:27 You don't need to be banned again. 01:27 Of course I don't. I've done nothing wrong. By the way, are you the one that accused me of being underage? 01:28 Me? 01:28 Not in my knowledge. 01:28 <_< 01:28 >_> 01:28 01:29 Yo 01:29 Hello, The Drome. 01:29 Please call me Drome 01:30 Okay, The Drome :P 01:30 So any way what are up to? 01:30 What's up The Drone. 01:30 Its drome 01:30 That's what I said. 01:30 Listining to music 01:31 Listining? 01:31 You said drone not drome 01:31 xD 01:31 yes 01:31 I don't recall saying Drone. If I did, Drone sounds better. What does Drome mean. It makes no sense. 01:31 It was a comic book a came up with 01:32 Cligra. Your back. Remember me. Что до куриного прикладом 01:32 Greetings! 01:33 yo 01:33 Hello, Cligra. 01:33 Oh, and warn one, PA 01:33 Hey, Swipe! 01:33 Huh? 01:33 PA? 01:33 Eh? 01:33 Personal Attack 01:34 Hey Cligra. Вы когда-нибудь наблюдали страшное игра Maze 01:34 Which means 01:34 No. 01:34 YOu should go watch it. It's a fun game on YouTUbe 01:34 You tube has games? 01:34 No, it's just a video of a game. GO check it out 01:35 eh not right now 01:35 /\ 01:35 hi 01:35 Well, when watching it, just put the volume up all the way, put it on full screen, and IGNORE the comments. 01:35 Hello 01:35 I saw the HUnger Games! 01:35 Why? 01:36 Becuase. That's what makes it awesome. 01:36 It was so cool! 01:36 Well i'm glad you say so :P 01:36 @Sonofhades: Nice! I saw it as well. 01:36 Katniss was amazing 01:36 Yeah. 01:36 I haven't even read the books 01:36 Watch it as soon as possible, Drone. 01:36 I loved it when she shot the arrow through the apple in the boars mouth 01:36 and I heard it was depressing 01:36 NO SPOILERS!! 01:37 There are lots od people who die 01:37 I haven't seen it yet, and don't want to be spoiled 01:37 I just read the book for he fourth time. :P 01:37 Ok 01:37 I just finished a book 01:37 Did you watch the video yet, Drone? 01:37 DO u want to know what the games are? 01:37 Don't call me drone!! 01:37 Sorry, DROME. 01:37 thank you 01:37 What do u want me to call u? 01:37 Did you watch it yet. 01:38 DROME... 01:38 Not Drone... 01:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvdf5n-zI14 01:38 They way to answer negetivly 01:38 What was that 9 second waste of my life? 01:39 Its awesome though! 01:39 If you haven't watched it yet, do it soon. And make sure its very dark. And you are alone. 01:39 it was actully 8 seconds 01:39 IT was 9 seconds!! 01:40 Well it said 01:40 8! 01:40 Go watch it soon!!! 01:40 I don't even know what in the heck its called 01:40 It's called Scary Maze Game 01:40 ok I'll remeber it 01:40 Does it really matter? 01:41 YEs. You should go watch it soon! 01:41 In theroy it doesn/t 01:41 (silly) 01:41 :| 01:41 Are u guys new? 01:41 I am 01:41 I dont think ive met u before... 01:41 Not in my case. :P 01:41 In theory :P 01:41 I recently got back from a 2 WEEK BAN!! 01:42 Oh. 01:42 Why were u banned? 01:42 Did you watch it yet? 01:42 Cause Ive nevr really been on chat before 01:42 Nvm 01:42 Not yet dude just chill for a sec ok 01:42 Alright. It's just so awesome. Just remember what I said when watching it. 01:42 ok 01:43 But if its scary I might down size the screen 01:43 It's not scary. It's just a fun maze game. That's all. 01:43 Anyone have minifigure suggestions? 01:43 ok.. 01:43 for? 01:43 NO!!!! 01:43 :P 01:43 ........ 01:43 Zombie barbies... 01:43 ^ 01:44 Crazy pigs... 01:44 Остановитесь в том, что, как вы дурак 01:44 Um... GoGo Dancers? 01:44 ? 01:44 I speak Russian 01:44 My face! 01:44 My arm! 01:44 Warn 2, Volcam... 01:44 I speak ASL 01:44 Warn 2 about what? 01:44 PA 01:44 but that can't be expressed in chat 01:45 What does that stand for? 01:45 Cligra 01:45 Minifigure ideas D: 01:45 American sign language 01:45 GoGo Dancers, CM4S! 01:45 No, what does PA stand for? 01:45 Personal Attack 01:45 I'm not attacking anyone 01:45 @Cm4S: Let me give i some thought.... 01:45 How about.... 01:45 Me! 01:45 *it 01:45 And how can you kickban me, your not an administrator 01:45 01:46 @Cligra 01:46 Ehh... A ghost? 01:46 But there's already one in the MF theme 01:46 It'd be just like the one in a CM series 01:46 @Volcam: Actually, I'm an Administrator and Bureaucrat.... 01:46 What do you need minifig ideas for? 01:46 @Cm4S: Good point. 01:46 Bureaucrat, What does that mean? 01:46 Better than you c: 01:46 It means I can make people admins. 01:46 It means u have a big ban hammer :P 01:46 01:46 CAn you make me one?! 01:47 xD xD xD xD xD xD 01:47 Can you make me an admin? 01:47 01:47 ......................................Maybe someday, if you stop insulting people in Russian..................................... 01:47 I was not insulting anybody 01:47 01:48 About time. 01:48 ............................ 01:48 What? 01:48 .......... 01:49 I need to ask a question. If I posted something bad, and left before you could kickban me, what would happen? 01:49 He could ban you anyway 01:49 Yup. 01:49 I was banned not it chat 01:49 I can access your rights page. :D 01:50 lol 01:50 I don't deserve to be banned. 01:50 Not yet. 01:50 Nobody does.... 01:50 Two more warnings, though..... 01:50 What do you mean "yet" 01:50 in theory 01:50 :P 01:52 Well, I have to go.... 01:52 Guys, do u have to fight? 01:52 Do you guys have a weird smell that you like that nobody ealese likes? 01:52 Bye Cligra 01:52 cya 01:52 Someone screenshot it if anything bad is said. :P 01:52 Um... 01:52 I need a historical figure 01:52 ok 01:52 An explorer. 01:52 Cortes! 01:52 leif ericson 01:53 @The Drome: LOL, if you're actually referencing Y...... 01:53 Huh? 01:53 nvm 01:53 Remember, screenshots... :P 01:53 ok 01:53 *open snipping tool* 01:54 so as I was saying 01:54 Do you guys have a weird smell that you like that nobody ealese likes? 01:54 I need more minifigure ideas D: 01:54 What is it for? 01:55 Tarzan... 01:55 Hi 01:55 hello 01:55 Cm4s, look at roblox bricki server! 01:55 Not now 01:55 I need to show u the sky bridge later... 01:56 Its awesome 01:56 <43legoman43> boat captain 01:56 This song is awesome!!! 01:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWFDDn3NHpo&feature=related 02:57 ... 02:57 <43legoman43> NOT vet 02:57 I made a vet :P 02:57 BIRDWATCHER! 02:57 <1999bug> xP 02:57 <1999bug> I had that idea earlier 02:57 <1999bug> I was like... "No, that's boring..." 02:57 How about a Psychologist? 02:57 <43legoman43> I mean it like this: lego pet store owner (not to be confused with vet) 02:57 .. 02:58 <43legoman43> lego gymnast 02:59 Fitness Instructor 02:59 :l 02:59 <43legoman43> oh yeah 02:59 <43legoman43> i forgot 03:00 <43legoman43> lego bike racer 03:01 If I made a fe-- 03:01 <43legoman43> fe- what? 03:03 How about a ventriloquist with dummy? It could go with the Mime. 03:03 <1999bug> User:1999bug/CustomSetTemp I added my CMs. 03:04 <43legoman43> @Cligra that would be cool 03:04 Hmm. 03:04 I'll see what I can do, :) 03:05 <43legoman43> nice 03:06 <43legoman43> lego marathon runner 03:06 <43legoman43> computer mechanic 03:06 <43legoman43> plumber 03:06 <43legoman43> janitor 03:06 <43legoman43> lego chat mod! 03:07 Computer Programmer 03:07 <1999bug> xD 03:07 <1999bug> Chat Mod 03:07 <1999bug> xD 03:07 <1999bug> Computer Programmer is not a moderator. :P 03:08 <43legoman43> When did I say that? 03:08 <1999bug> CM4S was trying to show you we already have a Computer Programmer. 03:09 <1999bug> Oh wait. 03:09 Two more to go.. 03:09 <1999bug> He ways replying to Computer Mechanic. 03:09 <1999bug> Derp. 03:09 <1999bug> 2 more! 03:09 <1999bug> Woot. 03:09 <1999bug> =P 03:09 <43legoman43> What does derp mean? 03:09 Clumsyness 03:09 Silliness 03:09 <43legoman43> oh 03:09 <1999bug> Failure 03:09 NOT FAILURE 03:09 <1999bug> FAILURE 03:09 That's offensive to disabled peoplez 03:09 <1999bug> >:L 03:10 <1999bug> I didn't know you were disabled. <:0 03:10 <1999bug> :P 03:11 <43legoman43> lego author 03:11 ._. 03:11 Suggest Female minifigs 03:12 <43legoman43> umm 03:12 <43legoman43> let's see... 03:12 <1999bug> Hmm 03:12 <43legoman43> female lawyer 03:12 .. 03:12 <43legoman43> or judge 03:12 What, no 03:12 I made a judge 03:12 in Series 9 03:12 <43legoman43> oh 03:13 <43legoman43> cab driver 03:13 <1999bug> Hmm 03:13 <43legoman43> security like at a concert 03:13 <1999bug> Housewife! 03:13 <1999bug> :P 03:13 <1999bug> Mall Cop! :P 03:13 You want a drama couch with that? 03:13 xD xD 03:13 <1999bug> xD 03:14 <1999bug> Crap 03:14 <1999bug> :P 03:14 <1999bug> JASON! MAKE JASON. IDK why... but we need a Serial Killer... 03:15 Hmm 03:15 <1999bug> :P 03:15 What's a monster in MF that hasn't been created 03:15 <1999bug> Hmm ... 03:15 <1999bug> There are tons of monsters out there... 03:16 Like.. classic ones 03:16 <1999bug> I know 03:16 <1999bug> Still... tons 03:16 <1999bug> I know... 03:16 <1999bug> The Invisible Man 03:17 <1999bug> :P 03:17 <1999bug> He normally wears wrappings around his body and sunglasses. 03:17 Hey.. 03:17 <1999bug> Frankenstein's Bride? 03:17 Look at this: 03:17 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/8567 03:17 Read the comment by the "Tim" guy 03:17 He works for LEGO c: 03:18 <1999bug> That is an image from LU concepts. :P 03:18 <1999bug> A smile on his face, eh? 03:19 Might be some confirmation.. 03:19 <1999bug> Yeah 03:20 One more fig.. 03:22 <1999bug> Frankenstein's Bride? 03:25 I did her ;) 03:25 One more.. 03:26 <43legoman43> still female? 03:26 Nope. 03:26 <43legoman43> lego DJ 03:26 Meh 03:27 Fine. 03:27 c: 03:27 <43legoman43> if not, how about a cashier 03:28 <43legoman43> or hospital patient 03:28 <43legoman43> or carpenter 03:28 <1999bug> Now the ideas fly out. 03:28 <1999bug> =P 03:28 hi 03:29 Done. 03:29 :) 03:29 <43legoman43> :D 03:29 <1999bug> Check this out: User:1999bug/CustomSetTemp 03:29 <43legoman43> that's what happens 03:29 <1999bug> =P 03:29 i just made a youtube video here is a link if you want to see ithttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbGp6QzFX4Y 03:29 just copy and paste that 03:29 <43legoman43> @bug cool :P 03:30 if u want to see it just type in thebricktheater101 lego dino island 03:31 on youtube 03:31 <1999bug> Or click this.. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbGp6QzFX4Y 03:31 oh 03:31 do u want to see it 03:31 <1999bug> Watching 03:32 <43legoman43> me too 03:32 comment on it if u want 03:32 <43legoman43> well actually it's loading 03:32 oh 03:32 <43legoman43> ok ;) 03:34 I can see hands on the edges of the screen :P 03:34 i know 03:35 I'd consider getting a tripod; the shaky camera is distracting from the content =/ 03:35 I'll stop being Mr. Film Critic, though. 03:35 Good work, anyhow, 03:35 =) 03:35 okay ill try to get one 03:36 Stupid chat broke 03:36 What are those things called 03:36 Drill hammers? 03:36 You use them in the ground? 03:36 <1999bug> Uh 03:36 <1999bug> Jack hammers? Pneumatic Hammers? 03:36 <1999bug> Pick Axe? 03:37 <1999bug> Shovel? :P 03:37 Jack hammer! 03:37 Thanks 03:37 Are you referring to LEGO, or Real Life ™? 03:37 Both :P 03:37 Nvm 03:37 Also: Prepare to be dissapointed: 03:37 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/12833 03:37 ._. 03:37 View the better version here: 03:38 <1999bug> Sir, I am disappoint. 03:38 so did u like the video 03:38 <1999bug> I liked the video, but didn't like it. :P If you catch my drift. :P 03:39 <1999bug> Cuz of the like option. 03:39 <1999bug> You know. 03:39 <1999bug> x3 03:39 <1999bug> CM4S... better version...? 03:39 <43legoman43> It's loading still :| 03:39 Forget it 03:39 03:39 ;--; 03:39 <43legoman43> my internet is very slow 03:39 there will be a 2 probaly next week 03:39 OH 03:39 My 03:39 GOD 03:39 <1999bug> *Zooms in* 03:40 http://www.equestriadaily.com/2012/03/full-dvd-set-coming-to-australia-for.html 03:40 YES! 03:40 <1999bug> Nice camper 03:40 <1999bug> I like the toolbox. :0 03:41 <1999bug> What's the dude beside Frankenstein's Bride? 03:41 @Mythrun: Just came to inform you I stole like 50% of the Emoticons from the LU wiki 03:41 Not stole... used, borrowed I suppose 03:41 So? 03:41 Mythrun :D 03:42 <1999bug> Mythrun is a silent ninja... 03:42 <1999bug> ._. 03:42 Heard your sensitive, thats all 03:42 Guys 03:42 Very 03:42 Nvm 03:42 Didnt wanna upset you, thats all 03:42 ? 03:42 Um.. 03:42 Oh, a bad DJ ._. 03:42 Well, thats all really 03:43 Tell the LU wiki I say Hi 03:43 <1999bug> ^ That dude became admin at Ninjago Wiki the other day. 03:43 .. 03:43 <1999bug> I saw it in my email.. 03:43 <1999bug> Cuz they have message wall. 03:44 -facepalm- 03:44 That wiki is kinda bad. 03:44 <1999bug> >_> 03:44 <1999bug> It's not too bad. 03:44 It is, rather. 03:45 <1999bug> It's better than some wikis... 03:45 <1999bug> @CM4S: What's the dude beside Frankenstein's Bride? 03:48 <1999bug> ... 03:50 <1999bug> ... 03:50 I said a bad DJ 03:51 <1999bug> Derp 03:51 <1999bug> Ok 03:51 Bug 03:51 <1999bug> ? 03:51 Let's see who can come up with the most awesome thing using only the MINIFIGURE section of LDD 03:51 <1999bug> Girl with the blue ribbon? 03:52 <1999bug> Okay? 03:52 Horse Jockey 03:52 Idk, let's go 03:52 <1999bug> Oh 03:52 <1999bug> K 03:52 Coolest minifigure* 03:53 I'll see what I can do... Can we do LDD extended? 03:53 <1999bug> So it has to be a minifig? Not some random thing? =P 03:53 <1999bug> Cligra: Probably 03:53 K 03:54 Yes 04:00 Done yet? 04:00 Yup 04:00 My idea: A ghost. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/cligratest/images/0/0b/LDDScreenShot7.png I usually use the Genie's legs for him, but they're the the "parts" section. 04:00 <1999bug> Not done yet. 04:01 <1999bug> I'm busy panicking. =P 04:01 Whoa o.o 04:01 That's..cool.. 04:01 It's really neat 04:01 I want it D: 04:01 Thanks! :D 04:01 <1999bug> Lol 04:03 I present to you: 04:03 Whatever the heck this thing is 04:03 <1999bug> :P 04:03 04:03 <1999bug> o.o 04:03 O_o 04:03 I like, though.... :P 04:04 It's 04:04 Osama 04:04 in 04:04 a robot thing 04:04 :P 04:04 with a jetpack 04:04 Idk 04:04 Did you see my Grevious head use? 04:04 <1999bug> Yes 04:06 <1999bug> Mine sucks... and isn't done 04:06 <1999bug> =P 04:06 I can't get over the Evil Knight's head... It's scaring me. :/ 04:06 Same 04:06 It's so..old..and... 04:06 creepy 04:07 <1999bug> Ikr 04:07 I think it might be nice for a weird version of Palpatine, though... It IS less freaky than his Clone Wars face... 04:08 Yes.. 04:09 <1999bug> My thing is very small for the amount of time I'm taking. :/ 04:09 xD 04:09 xD 04:09 I'm such a perv :P 04:10 <1999bug> Oh Lord CM4S. x3 04:11 I'm making some sort of comic thing where you, Knight and I become B.A. or something 04:11 Why? Because I'm bored. 04:12 :/ 04:12 ..Do you wanna be in it? 04:12 c: 04:12 <1999bug> c: 04:12 <1999bug> =P 04:12 :P 04:13 Eh, sure. Whatever, man..... 04:13 I need a sig-fig image 04:13 LL made one, but in paint.... 04:13 :l 04:13 <1999bug> http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lego/images/d/d5/SUGFD.PNG SUGFD - Super Ultra Gun Force Drone 04:13 <1999bug> IDK 04:14 So, anything'd work.... 04:14 <1999bug> I like big guns. 04:14 Give me Friends hair! :D 04:14 <1999bug> Loooool 04:14 Lol 04:14 Wow, that's surprisingly cool, Bug. 04:14 They don't have 04:14 Holy brick that's AWESOME 04:14 There is one piece, the one that Olivia's mother uses... 04:14 <1999bug> I like CM4S' better. 04:14 So.. 04:14 you're..a.. 04:14 transv--BAM 04:15 <1999bug> Not again. ._. 04:15 never mind 04:15 <1999bug> Why do I keep making comments that turn out bad in his head. x3 04:15 I still wanna see it.. 04:15 <1999bug> You would like to. 04:15 <1999bug> *Facepalm* 04:15 No, I wanna see his sig-fi 04:15 g 04:16 <1999bug> Ikr 04:16 Sure, I'll see if I can find it. 04:16 Or make your own 04:16 :) 04:16 Eh. Maybe.... 04:16 Can my sigfig be DA Ca$H COW?!?! 04:16 <1999bug> This shows off how big they are: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lego/images/d/d5/SUGFD.PNG 04:17 <1999bug> I worded it that way on purpose. ;D 04:17 xD 04:17 Here's the one LL made: 04:17 I can make my own, if y'want.... 04:18 <1999bug> http://brickipediagame.wikia.com/wiki/Cligra 04:18 <1999bug> ^ Click 04:18 :P That doesn't count. :P 04:18 <1999bug> It has 4 minifigs on it. =P 04:18 <1999bug> All of you. 04:18 <1999bug> =P 04:18 Eh. 04:19 <1999bug> Why do I have so many NewFiles tabs up??? o.O 04:19 <1999bug> Like 5 times... 04:19 <1999bug> ._. 04:20 Lol 04:20 <1999bug> Name this MOC and you get a free cookie: http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/AnonymousBug/Bionicle/Others/dscf1177.jpg 04:20 I like ur caik 04:20 Gorus 04:20 <1999bug> FAIL 04:20 :P 04:21 xD 04:21 <1999bug> But LEGOJANG has a MOC named Goruz. =P 04:21 <1999bug> Hint: Starts with an A. ;D 04:21 Apple? Ant? Aloe? 04:21 Appaloosa? 04:21 :o 04:21 <1999bug> x3 04:21 R 04:21 U 04:21 A 04:21 Appalachian? 04:21 BRONY 04:21 Am I getting closer? :D 04:22 <1999bug> No 04:22 <1999bug> :P 04:22 Ah, man! 04:22 <1999bug> Hint: User:1999bug/CustomSetTemp 04:22 <1999bug> Looky thar 04:22 <1999bug> 3= 04:23 <1999bug> Right in that thar BIONICLE section. 04:23 <1999bug> 3= 04:23 That noesa countsa! 04:24 <1999bug> i liek masht potatoz 04:24 i leik turdulz 04:24 <1999bug> i 8 turdulz 4 mai brakfust 04:25 <1999bug> mudkipz 4 lunch 04:25 <1999bug> poopies 4 deenur 04:25 <1999bug> masht potatoz 4 snax 04:26 Clig 04:26 Hair? 04:26 . 04:27 what is the 16 minifigure thing u posted 04:27 The the Friends one! :D 04:27 oh and i liek yuor speling 04:28 You want girl hair 04:28 That's.. 04:28 and no NOT FRIENDS that theme gives me the Heede Geebies 04:28 Heebe 04:28 It won't work with your jetpack 04:28 ? 04:28 Then I'll have rocket boots! 04:29 ooh 04:29 sounds fun 04:29 i gtg 04:29 No. 04:29 CM4S, wait, I have a fig. Let me post it- 04:29 Freaking 04:29 Friends Hair D: 04:30 Here: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/cligratest/images/4/4c/LDDScreenShqwrqwrq3rot8.png 04:31 You're a woman? 04:31 Eh, you never can tell. 04:31 ;) 04:32 O.o 04:32 Skd, Clig's a girl 04:32 I knew it already. 04:32 From the start. 04:32 When she joined. 04:32 Did the cat give it away? :P 04:32 Yes it did. 04:32 Also, the baby-moving thingy gave it away also. 04:32 the walker 04:32 :I 04:32 But, in any case, I'm not commenting either way. :P 04:32 You are female though, right? 04:33 (just to confirm) 04:33 No wonder you get all irritated when I asked where you lived an all. :I 04:34 If you wish to deduce my gender from what avatars I use and what LEGO I use, be my guest. :P 04:34 Hmm. 04:34 :I 04:34 I am trying to see through the fog of lies. 04:34 Eh. 04:35 Yes. The fog is really thick. 04:35 *hands Skp anti-fig glasses* 04:35 *skd :P 04:35 *tat :P 04:35 :I 04:35 Well, there are many points which suggest Cligra's gender is female: 04:35 <1999bug> @Cligra Add fog to that list of corrections. =P 04:36 <1999bug> You said fig 04:36 Oops... 04:36 Anti-fig. 04:36 Heh. 04:36 1) When NHL unintentionally said in japanese "you cute?", Cligra seemed pretty restless.. 04:36 :I 04:36 Hm. 04:36 2) His avatar. (although cats are uni-gender avatar) 04:36 :/ 04:36 *his/her 04:37 I seriously don't know... 04:37 I will just consider you to be a male for now. 04:37 Although... 04:37 Is Doctor Stranglelove particularly feminist, one asks? 04:37 ?.? 04:37 My avatar. :P 04:38 Well, no.. 04:38 Not exactly... 04:38 I am getting confused now. 04:38 Here, have a nice refreshing glass of Gargletine breakfast drink! 04:38 That'll help! 04:38 The only thing that makes me think you're a girl, is when we refer to you as a "he" on blog comments/chat/etc. you sparingly correct us. 04:38 Well. 04:39 Since you aren't telling the truth, I'm gonna take you out of the comic 04:39 You don't care, do you. 04:39 xD 04:39 I don't really correct, per se.... 04:39 @CM4S: Nope, not really. XD 04:39 This is confusing me. 04:39 Help me please. 04:39 *hands skd bug spray* 04:39 That help? 04:40 *skd drinks it* 04:40 Yeah. 04:40 Ok, moving on. 04:40 <1999bug> *Stays away from Skd* 04:40 <1999bug> Bug spray... my arch-nemesis. 04:40 Unless... 04:40 Wait a minute.... 04:40 <1999bug> Isn't it obvious, Cligra is Jar-Jar. Duh. 04:40 Cligra's name on his email is a male name.. 04:40 So he is male. 04:41 Case dismissed. 04:41 *hammer* 04:41 I honestly don't give a flying feather :P 04:41 Do you really think I'd use my real name? :/ 04:41 People use real names on E-Mails... 04:41 Huh. 04:41 :/ 04:41 (except me) 04:41 (because I am like confidential) 04:42 (that) 04:42 Well, my brain is hurting from all this mess. 04:42 :D 04:42 I used to think Swipe was a girl... 04:43 (dont tell him that!) 04:43 Because of the name. 04:43 But then realized it was a generic lego name. 04:43 Hmm. 04:43 You could tell I am male due to my BOSS attitude. 04:43 And my handsome avatar 04:43 ;D 04:44 I just get names from Galidor. :D 04:44 O.o 04:44 <1999bug> I still think Cligra is Jar-Jar... 04:44 I wish I collected crappy sets 04:44 I'm bored. 04:44 Go fly a kite 04:44 O.o 04:44 Or go on a picnic 04:44 with someone ;D 04:45 Or E-Mail me 04:45 Or build something 04:45 or eat 04:45 or play a game 04:45 or watch the news 04:45 or chat 04:45 or sleep 04:45 Totall-- 04:45 Dang it 04:45 <1999bug> Or jump off a cliff - I do it in my spare time - and then fall to your doom 04:45 It's 11:45 PM here 04:45 :( 04:45 <1999bug> Err- eat pie 04:45 Really, Bug? 04:45 11:45 isn't late. 04:45 <1999bug> Yes really. 04:45 5:59 is late 04:45 O.o 04:45 <1999bug> Jumping off of cliffs is fun... 04:46 Whaaa? 04:46 <1999bug> Err- eating pie is fun. 04:46 11:45 PM 04:46 Who is having suicidal thoughts or actions? 04:46 It's almost midnight, T_T 04:46 I am. 04:46 I do every day 04:46 Oh gosh. 04:46 Meesa need to goesa dosa stuffsa. 04:46 what stuff? 04:46 O.o 04:46 At 10:00 PM? 04:46 <1999bug> I'm standing on the edge of a cliff right now... 04:46 That's pretty late to do something. 04:46 BUG NO! 04:46 Oh and Bug 04:46 Eh.. Make another fake Email name. :P That's always fun... 04:47 nice one. 04:47 <1999bug> *Trips* 04:47 "A. Lias" 04:47 ROBLOXISCOOOL made 2.0 Ninjago shirts 04:47 and they still suck 04:47 <1999bug> Why do I still have my laptop while falling? 04:47 <1999bug> Aaaaaaaaaaaaah 04:47 ROBLOX is like a chicken dinner 04:47 O.o 04:47 <1999bug> Chicken tastes good 04:47 like Subway sandwiches 04:47 T_T 04:47 You guys are so random 04:47 ya dawg 04:47 <1999bug> Yum 04:48 So Chuck. 04:48 <1999bug> I happen to be hugging a sub sandwich right now. 04:48 NOWAI 04:48 <1999bug> Chuck is a duck who likes to eat corn. 04:48 Were you born in 1999? 04:48 Chuck isn't his real name :P 04:48 <1999bug> No 04:48 <1999bug> No 04:48 1999? 04:48 <1999bug> Pie 04:48 <1999bug> Is 04:48 <1999bug> My 04:48 <1999bug> Chicken 04:49 Pie tastes like crap 04:49 .. 04:49 xD 04:49 <1999bug> Crap tastes like pie 04:49 I prefer something more HEAVIER 04:49 A man dessert 04:49 <1999bug> Cake? 04:49 <1999bug> On fire 04:49 CAKE IS WOMAN DESSERT 04:49 only women eat cake 04:49 and tea 04:49 <1999bug> I am a woman dessert... err... yeah... cake 04:50 O.o 04:50 I undress myself 04:50 Then get dressed again 04:50 c: 04:50 Umm, what? 04:50 Idk xD 04:50 That sounds like grounds for a Warn1 04:50 ._. 04:51 Puppy face! 04:51 c8 ) 04:51 <1999bug> Lol 04:51 Bug, do you stay on Brickipedia and ROBLOX all day? 04:51 I see you here like all the time :D 04:52 <1999bug> Meh 04:52 Did anyone see WhiteFang's S7 review? 04:52 <1999bug> Not all day. 04:52 :l 04:52 <1999bug> No 04:52 This is CM4S on his iPad 2: http://cdn.macrumors.com/article-new/2012/03/ipadineducation.jpg 04:52 ._. 04:52 o--o 04:52 How did you get that 04:52 :3 04:52 <1999bug> x3 04:52 IRS 04:52 I'm not joking 04:52 That's me, please remove it. 04:52 is that you? 04:52 Yes, please remove it. 04:53 No, I'm joking 04:53 ._. 04:53 <1999bug> Lol 04:53 I'd be freaked out if. 04:53 .Anyway 04:53 http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=67132&st=0 04:53 Scarlet red. 04:53 IS SO COOL 04:53 eurobricks is overrated 04:53 Pfft 04:53 Hey guys? 04:53 yo 04:53 <1999bug> ... 04:54 <1999bug> i liek masht potatoz 04:54 wai 04:54 <1999bug> becos 04:54 <1999bug> i can <3 dem if i wunt tew 04:55 umm what? 04:55 <1999bug> u cant read my stuff narb 04:55 <1999bug> i kickban ur faic narb 04:55 <1999bug> too bad u admin 04:56 <1999bug> cos me liek mudkipz 04:56 CLIGRA! 04:56 Would you say I've done good things to this wiki? 04:56 Helped it a lot? 04:56 Be honest, please. 04:56 ._. 04:56 Well... 04:56 <1999bug> Well... 04:57 In my past days. 04:57 You do specialize in Collectible Minifigure uploading... 04:57 <1999bug> 04:57 I like you before you changed.... 04:57 No offense... 04:57 In all do respect. 04:58 <1999bug> Back when you were all like "i leik mudkipz and upload minifig pics cos i leik to." 04:58 <1999bug> Or something 04:58 Skd, that was only 04:58 Oh 04:58 Good point 04:58 <1999bug> Tat's right... 04:58 ^ 04:58 CM4S I Like Ur LEGO Cuusoo Stuff 04:58 YEAH! 04:58 HOW ARE YOU, LEGOMAN? 04:58 I was gonna say "That was only today, for the Minifigure stuff" 04:58 good you? 04:58 I bring news to the wiki.. 04:58 My caps lock key is broken seriously 04:58 lol 04:58 CM4S: Exactly. 04:58 yes what news 04:59 I brought the news for Seires 6 7 and 8 04:59 <1999bug> @TAT: ALL CAPS RAGE. 04:59 YEA 04:59 WHAT IS 4 SERIES 8 TELL ME 04:59 I brought info on some news for Super Heroes 04:59 IT HAS A SHARK! 04:59 <1999bug> I LIEK MUDKIPZ 04:59 YEAH! TELL US 04:59 I SAW PICS OF SERIES 8 04:59 NO KIDDIN 04:59 ok i'll look it up 04:59 I love how none of you give a crap about this. 04:59 IN LEGO CLUB PAGE 89 04:59 O.o 05:00 <1999bug> I AM BLATANTLY BREAKING THE CAPS RULE THING 05:00 <1999bug> o.O 05:00 I need to rejoin chat. I am acting too immature 05:00 TELL US CM4S 05:00 No brick. 05:00 <1999bug> Same 05:00 ok back 05:00 <1999bug> Hello, sirs. 05:00 <1999bug> G'day, is it not? 05:00 I brought news about the 2012 set images in December 05:01 No.. 05:01 I did... 05:01 The Dynamic Duo set I shared 05:01 What News Do U Bring 05:01 all 05:01 he brings it all 05:01 yes 05:01 I bring more though 05:01 yes indeed 05:01 glad you agree 05:01 yes i do dare so 05:01 I brought news about the "new action theme" coming this Summer 05:01 AKA Monster Fighters 05:01 Ok Tell me 05:01 Hm. 05:02 O.O 05:02 <1999bug> I brought news about... uh... things. 05:02 O_O 05:02 what 05:02 <1999bug> IDK O_O 05:02 User_blog:CM4S/Complete_Series_6_and_Star_Wars_2012_pictures! 05:02 I brought news about a POTC theme 05:02 This too 05:02 Spongebob 2012 sets too 05:02 u did 05:02 <1999bug> I brought news about... uh... things. 05:02 I did something useful once. Probably. 05:02 <1999bug> Oh wait, I already said that. 05:02 <1999bug> :P 05:02 I saved the wiki from death.. 05:02 i read brickjournal 05:03 no kidding.... 05:03 <1999bug> I saved the world from death.. 05:03 Friends pics. 05:03 <1999bug> Because I can. 05:03 Those S6 pics when they were on that Chinese forum 05:03 I saved the universe from death. 05:03 I SAVED HARRY POTTER :) 05:03 wow. 05:03 Harry Potter is a crappy film. 05:03 <1999bug> I saved Chuck Norris from death.. 05:03 oh gosh. 05:03 -_- 05:03 OH I SAVED GOD FROM NORRIS MELTDOWN 05:03 -_- 05:03 ............. 05:03 <1999bug> ... 05:03 I brought a lot of good things to this wiki. 05:04 Yup. 05:04 ha ha ha!! yes u did 05:04 Tell Us About Series 8 NOW 05:04 No. 05:04 yes 05:04 <1999bug> I brought a lot of bad things to this wiki... like... evil demon masht potatoz on fire... 05:04 yes 05:04 noooooo 05:04 The only thing that's been released is that the box color is black 05:04 Hm. :/ 05:04 u said u had news 05:04 I wish I'd be treated nicer. 05:04 tell us this new news 05:05 I'll treat other people nicer. 05:05 yo wat up 05:05 ok you will be treated like a My Little Pony 05:05 Air 05:05 Ajr? 05:05 ;D 05:05 You need Ajr? 05:05 :D 05:05 Yeesa! 05:05 Plz Tell Us 05:05 <1999bug> Ajr is dead. There is only Bug. 05:05 Meesa dosa! 05:05 dose? 05:05 you need a dose? 05:05 O.o 05:05 05:05 S7 has no rubber hairpieces 05:05 <1999bug> ._. 05:06 Does of Ajr! 05:06 I just wanna change ._. 05:06 <1999bug> S7 is S7. 05:06 <1999bug> ^Best news ever 05:06 My fan who I can't seem to forget 05:06 Wow,..... 05:06 :D 05:06 :P 05:06 :D 05:06 .-. 05:06 I am too famous 05:06 <1999bug> User:Brickipediasucks 05:06 O_o 05:06 (beat-up) 05:06 it doesn't exist 05:07 <1999bug> Ikr 05:07 Skdhjfsucks made a username just for me! 05:07 <1999bug> It does in my dreams <3 05:07 That's what's surprising... 05:07 OMG 05:07 05:07 I SEE A PONY 05:07 Seriously, no one gives a ████ about this 05:07 ._. 05:07 BEFORE 05:07 <1999bug> I see a chicken on fire 05:07 you ban me. 05:07 05:07 You think 05:07 ;_; 05:08 That black rectangle could mean any four-letter word. 05:08 It's what you think. 05:08 <1999bug> 05:08 OOH!! SOMEONE CENSORED THE COMMENT 05:08 it bugs me when people talk crap 05:08 <1999bug> Ban him for 90 years! >:) 05:08 ██ ██████ 05:08 Hi Skdhjf 05:08 :D 05:08 oh shoot 05:08 -_- 05:08 lol yes yes yes O_o 05:09 o_O 05:09 mario 05:09 Hey guys 05:09 ..How do I change my preferences to see the badness? :D 05:09 batman 05:09 Series 8 has a ███████! 05:09 Did you know? 05:09 :D 05:09 ........... 05:09 tell me 05:09 <1999bug> █ ██ ████████ 05:09 shoot. 05:09 <1999bug> "I AM SPAMMING" 05:09 <1999bug> :D 05:09 Stop, or I'll ban you both for spm if nothing else... 05:09 :D 05:09 <1999bug> Okay :D 05:09 Fine 05:09 Also 05:09 I have an idea 05:09 *spam *sigh* 05:10 lol I thought you said spam high 05:10 O.o 05:10 Wassa yousa ideasa? 05:10 I was on a wiki chat, and they had an X incase any user said a cuss word 05:10 WHY IS THIS SECRET WORLD OF AWESOMENESS HIDDEN FROM ME WHILE I F*** AROUND ON A COMPUTER :( jk 05:10 For example 05:10 Someone 05:10 o_o 05:10 Whoa, LEGOMAN... 05:10 Keep your language down 05:10 <1999bug> x3 05:10 For example, how LEGOMAN says ---- 05:10 That would be replaced with an X 05:10 "jk" is a bad word, after all. :P 05:10 <1999bug> Yeah 05:10 *slams desk laughing* 05:10 <1999bug> They use emotes to do that, CM4S. 05:10 when your cursor is placed over the X, it shows the word 05:11 I know :P 05:11 lol 05:11 so who want's lego batman 2 05:11 <1999bug> Like I hoover my cursor over :P and it shows this: 05:11 <1999bug> :P 05:11 ..Me..? 05:11 <1999bug> OMG HAX 05:11 <1999bug> Lol 05:11 Whoa, hax 05:11 Lawl 05:11 no no way in heck 05:11 I despise potty mouths. 05:12 Oh yeah, happy Sunday :D 05:12 -_- 05:12 it is not 12:0 yet 05:12 It's 12:12 here 05:12 12:00 05:12 in MN 05:12 Civilized individuals use correct and appropriate English. 05:12 it is 10:12 here 05:12 English isn't a playground. 05:12 not da ca$h cow,. he 2 ausum 05:13 <1999bug> :Р 05:13 he sez wat he wans 05:13 <1999bug> HAX Р 05:13 <1999bug> Fail 05:13 <1999bug> :Р 05:13 But seriously, folks... :P 05:13 :P 05:13 How do you do that bug? 05:13 <1999bug> Magic :Р 05:13 :P 05:13 Hm... 05:13 Help me bug 05:13 .. 05:13 :P 05:13 Hmm... 05:13 <1999bug> No :Р 05:13 This guy is rich: 05:13 :P 05:13 http://brickpop.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/11/2010116-seriesthree1-440x330.jpg 05:14 He bought all of those 05:14 loser 05:14 ............ 05:14 <1999bug> I am using unicode magic. :Р 05:14 losers spend their whole paycheck on LEGO 05:14 <1999bug> All hail the CHARACTER MAP. 05:14 Yayza! 05:15 05:15 OMG 05:15 S8 PIC ON EB 05:15 Uploading! 05:15 <1999bug> 05:15 <1999bug> Lies 05:15 05:15 O.o 05:15 <1999bug> Knew it 05:15 xD 05:15 <1999bug> I had NewFiles up in case... 05:16 Lol 05:16 <1999bug> Plus I went to EB first 05:16 What a joke. 05:16 <1999bug> :P 05:16 FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 05:16 .. 05:16 Warn TOO 05:16 LEGOMAN: QUIT IT 05:16 ok 05:16 Thanks. 05:16 :) 05:16 :( 05:16 <1999bug> i liek mudkipz... DO YOU? 05:16 i'm so excited/nervous 05:16 I'm joking 05:16 Here's the real one 05:16 <1999bug> Yeeeeeah 05:17 <1999bug> Not fooling me twice 05:17 Same 05:17 ok u guys check it first 05:17 come on CM4S 05:17 link the pic 05:17 05:17 ._. 05:18 <1999bug> Let me guess 05:18 <1999bug> Series 7 pics? 05:18 Lol 05:18 Whatever, just delete 'em 05:18 liar liar Liar i fell for it 05:18 I am bored. 05:18 -_- 05:18 Chat gets boring. 05:18 Yesss 05:18 I might 05:18 ..just..go. 05:18 When will the n00bs get on? -_- 05:19 lets play MC 05:19 DEAR GOD NO 05:19 meesa nooob... 05:19 why? 05:19 I should go also and do something constructive 05:19 I will 05:19 go to sleep 05:19 Bye 05:19 Bye 05:19 sweet dreams 05:19 <1999bug> Besides, everyone knows that you can only get CM images this early if you know a LEGO designer... like I do... 05:19 xD 05:19 :D 05:20 BARBIE? 05:20 Barbie?! 05:20 Really? 05:20 oh shoot. 05:20 <1999bug> BARBIE! 05:20 :I 05:20 ...Whatsa? 05:20 <1999bug> <3 05:20 The lines of defining people's genders are getting finer and finer.... 05:20 hehehehehhehehe 05:20 Now your account looks 100% feminine 05:21 Congrats 05:21 tehehehehehe 05:21 :P 05:21 So............... 05:21 Ooh, someone on EB found a pic of a Zombie from the Zombie set 05:21 <1999bug> Cligra... you're scaring me with all of those tehehehes. :P 05:21 ^ 05:21 <1999bug> Renfield? 05:21 I am getting freaked out already 05:21 <1999bug> That dude? 05:22 05:22 No, it's a new one 05:22 Teehee? :D 05:22 He has a gigantic gash on his head 05:22 dont click! 05:22 <1999bug> Yeah 05:22 <1999bug> I bet 05:22 I have new files open 05:22 c: 05:22 Lol 05:22 <1999bug> It's an image of... let me guess... 05:22 Well. 05:22 <1999bug> *Clicks anyway* 05:22 It's not a "gash" 05:22 <1999bug> Oh, it's a pic of you. 05:22 It's more like 05:22 ._. 05:22 Seriously, logical people like me upload files with fact and information. 05:22 <1999bug> Man you're wrinkly. 05:23 ._. 05:23 <1999bug> x) 05:23 *hits spam images with delete gun* 05:23 nuke 05:23 let's tell trick questions 05:23 :D 05:23 05:24 I am getting bored. 05:24 Which is better, Barbie or Scala? :D 05:24 <1999bug> There are sixty cups on a table. If one falls down, then how many remain? 05:24 barbie! 05:24 Bug: 5 05:24 -_- 05:24 six*tea* cups 05:24 <1999bug> Darn u mudkipz 05:24 mudkipz? 05:24 WTH? 05:24 <1999bug> MUDKIPZ 05:25 WTH is that? 05:25 c: 05:25 yay 05:25 hello 05:25 <1999bug> http://www.deviantart.com/download/136435596/Mudkip_by_adampantha.jpg 05:25 hello 05:25 Welcome to Brickipedia chat 05:25 thanks skdhjf 05:26 No problem. :D 05:26 So, how are you? 05:26 -ignored- 05:26 Lol 05:26 Random Batman-related link of the day: http://images.wikia.com/batman/images/2/29/Batman239.jpg 05:26 05:27 Wut da hek, clig 05:27 Ok, I need to go. 05:27 Clig, is your username pronounced "S-lig-ruh" or "Clig-Ruh" 05:27 Bye Skd 05:27 c:< 05:27 I am bored 05:27 Bye, Skd! 05:27 l8er 05:27 Fine thanks, do you mind if i call you Skd 05:27 Nope. 05:27 :D 05:27 Clig, answer me 05:27 <1999bug> It took 20,000 workers to build the Taj Mahal in 20 years. How many workers would be required to build it in 10 years? 05:27 ok and thanks ;) 05:27 I have to go now, Frimmolino. See you later! Cligra can talk to you. 05:27 :D 05:28 Bye 05:28 ok 05:28 <1999bug> Mudkipz say bye 05:28 HERP DEPR COMOCMCMOC 05:28 <1999bug> 05:28 Lol 05:28 Guys 05:28 <1999bug> Wut 05:28 It would take 40,000 to build it in 10 years 05:28 "Clig-Ruh", CM4S 05:29 <1999bug> Wrong answer! >:0 05:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpmDC6bbG4I&feature=fvst Best song ever 05:29 what then 05:30 <1999bug> The Taj Mahal can't be rebuilt. 05:30 <1999bug> Duuuuuuuuuuuuuh 05:30 :/ 05:30 :P 05:30 Mr. T. 05:31 Really. 05:31 why not 05:31 (mrt) 05:31 (mrt) 05:32 Rofl 05:32 Rofl? :D 05:33 Barbies are better then Mr. T. :P 05:34 <1999bug> (Barbie) 05:34 Guys 05:34 http://www.nyan.cat/ Best friggin place evar 05:34 <1999bug> Wut do ju want 05:34 <1999bug> I've been there before ;D 05:34 <1999bug> I watched it for 110 HRS 05:34 <1999bug> woooooo 05:35 cool 05:35 I know.. 05:35 woo.. 05:35 mn..pass thos chipss.. 05:35 woo 05:36 <1999bug> nuuuu 05:36 do it.. 05:36 http://www.nyan.cat/smurf.html AWESOME 05:37 Stop please, or you will be banned for spam. 05:37 Fine ._. 05:38 Thank you. :) 05:38 http://www.nyan.cat/newyear.html What's the name of this song? 05:38 ............................. 05:39 Final. Warning. 05:39 No, 05:39 I'm asking what the song it 05:39 is* 05:39 back 05:40 Skd 05:40 Hey, Skd! :D 05:40 You missed my Mr. T avatar. :O 05:40 (mrt) 05:40 mr T avatar? 05:40 O.o 05:41 I can revert it. :D 05:41 (mrt) 05:42 oh my 05:42 Which one's better? :D 05:42 change it! 05:42 :3 05:42 You can't go wrong with (mrt) ....\ 05:42 *:/ 05:43 sure. 05:43 :D 05:44 . 05:44 . 05:44 . 05:44 You must use Barbietar as well! :D 05:45 Nah 05:45 05:49 .................. 05:49 Please stop that. 05:49 .0. 05:49 Lol 05:49 Scared emote 05:49 Warn one, Frimmolino..... 05:51 º0º <-- scared emote 05:51 :# 05:51 I repeat, please stop that, Frimmolino. 05:51 what 05:51 ;l 05:51 what 05:51 You keep entering and leaving, which is considered spam. 05:53 Im sorry 05:53 clone does it 05:53 maybe is a glich 05:53 it's just i keep ongetting disconnected 05:53 Ah. Okay, then. 05:53 It my computer's fault 05:53 sorry ;( 05:54 I'm tired, I better get going 05:54 Bye 05:54 bye 05:54 Bye. 05:54 Have a Barbie-tastic day! :D 05:54 <1999bug> Weeee 05:54 <1999bug> How's it going? 05:55 <1999bug> 05:55 Barbie-mazingly. :P 05:56 <1999bug> Great to know. 05:56 :l 05:56 <1999bug> CM4S is back. 05:56 <1999bug> Weird 05:56 :/ 05:56 <1999bug> He must have forgotten his eyeglasses. 05:56 <1999bug> And needed to get them. 05:57 <1999bug> Goodnight world 08:21 very happy 08:22 :D 08:24 User:Mythrun 08:24 Hey 08:24 Lol 08:25 What did you do to make it like that?! 08:26 CSS. 08:26 And I just made the search bar upside-down. :P 08:26 Lawl 08:26 Last time I did something good to my page was... 08:26 Never 08:27 I sometimes have a small info box 08:28 I'm not bothered these days with Userpages 08:33 Hey 08:33 Hello 08:33 How are you? 08:33 Fine, thanks. 08:34 And how are you? 08:34 Good thanks 08:38 ... 08:40 Hey SKP 08:42 Hi CP 08:42 How are you? 08:43 I'm alright, you? : ) 08:43 Lol, hover the mouse over my avatar on my profile. 08:43 @SKP I'm pretty good 08:43 @Mythrun Very good. :P 08:43 (I'm in the logs, finding out if Nighthawk has ever been banned) 08:43 :P 08:44 He hasn't 08:44 @CP Hahaha, lol 08:44 Which somewhat amazes me 08:44 No I didn't he would of. 08:44 I've been banned twice. 08:44 Really? 08:44 Who by? 08:44 and what for? 08:45 The first time was when a proxy managed to render my IP and vandalise and so it received a global block from Wikia. I had to contact them and then I was unblocked. 08:45 Wow 08:45 The second time was part of last years April Fools day prank in which Jedi95 blocked me. 08:46 Great joke 08:46 :P 08:46 Both blocks were not for bad behaviour or such. 08:46 (I seem to have two IPs) 08:46 (odd) 08:47 The closest thing I've had to a block is one official warning about categories back when I joined Brickipedia. 08:47 Weird, not sure how you have two IPs 08:47 Me either 08:47 I do use a variety of computers... 08:47 But I've never been blocked 08:48 It might be because we changed a bit 08:48 We got a new deal 08:49 and new brand 08:49 Of what? 08:49 Internet Broadband/Bandwidth 08:50 Other than that, No idea 08:50 My old IP was 114. something.something 08:50 Now it's 122.something.something 08:50 Oh 08:50 I have to go 08:50 Dinner 08:50 Ok, bye for now 08:51 hi 09:52 dhc 09:52 ] 09:52 hi 09:52 ah hes gone 09:55 Hey 09:55 Mr.Star next to his name is on 09:56 :p 09:56 09:57 :I Doesn't display correctly for some reason. 09:58 Looks a bit odd. 09:58 Different colours? 09:59 It's not supposed to look like that. 09:59 Hmm 09:59 Trying to fix it... 10:00 Can I help at all? 10:05 Think I fixed it. 10:05 heya 10:05 Nope. 10:06 what? 10:07 Hey Br1ck 10:07 Hey Penguin 10:07 I've spent AU $3 on making a custom -_- 10:07 *30 10:07 What custom? 10:08 Custom:Alien's ship-pad 10:08 I'm improving it 10:08 Adding a colour scheme 10:08 details 10:08 That's cool 10:08 Thanks 10:08 The infobox says ship-pag 10:08 you should probs change that 10:09 Yeah 10:09 I'm spending money on Lime Green and Blue bricks 10:09 and some Aliens 10:10 I have a boat load of limey's that I don't know how to use 10:10 (send them to me :D 10:10 It's a very specific colour 10:10 Yep 10:10 You know how much it'd cost to send a kilo of plastic to australia? 10:10 Nope. 10:10 3 pounds? 10:10 4? 10:11 Around £40 before adding VAT and first class postage 10:11 Yeeesh 10:11 (It only costs me $2:35 to send a minifigure to UK) 10:12 My most expensive bricklink order was from australia, I bought a job lot of figure parts and the shipping totaled at £80 10:12 one figure isn't bad it's a couple of grams and you can send it in an envelope 10:12 I guess 10:13 My most expensive buy was 10:13 2 sets 10:13 Both limited editipn 10:13 *edition 10:13 about 10:14 AU $135 10:14 back 10:14 people wahts the oldest set you have? 10:14 Hmm 10:14 I think mine is frm 1971 10:14 ive got some old pirate sets 10:15 1994-6 10:15 1954 10:15 what set? 10:15 10:15 I do have one from pre-war period 10:15 Fixed it. 10:15 It was one of the first which came in a wooden box. 10:16 cool 10:16 10:16 anyone collect hp? 10:16 I think it's been sold now though. 10:16 My oldest figure is a 1960-70s mechanic, the second oldest is a fireman in an airtight case that was given to me as a birthday present 10:16 Nope 10:16 k 10:16 anyone colect pirates of the caribbean or indiana jones? 10:16 I did 10:17 well still collect PoTC 10:17 which one? 10:17 Indy finished 10:17 same 10:17 oh 10:17 you didn't know? 10:17 ive got several indy sets 10:17 yer i know indys finished 10:17 around2007 10:17 I was a LEGO Star Wars collector but I don't buy LEGO sets anymore. 10:17 I collected IJ 10:17 SKP, fine with me adding the forum logo I made to the forum header? 10:18 ij? 10:18 I have all indi sets and all PoTC exept for black pearl, the mill and whitecap bay 10:18 Indian Jones 10:18 oh yer 10:18 *Indiana 10:18 br1ck same 10:18 Sure, go ahead Mythrun. You're doing a great job with these logos =) 10:18 apart from i dont have the revenge 10:19 anyone seen hhgthg? 10:19 Huh? 10:19 hitch hikers guide to the galxy 10:19 Marvin the paranoid android 10:19 alan rickman 10:19 Nope 10:19 and warwick davis 10:20 lol the mice 10:20 "I just got shot.... not that anyone cares" *thlump* 10:20 haha 10:20 i liked the random teleporter thingy 10:20 and the krogans 10:21 brb 10:21 GTG, bye. 10:21 going on dr who wiki 10:21 cya 10:21 OMG 10:21 10:21 NEW POTC FILM 10:21 10:22 Link? 10:22 gtg bye 10:22 hNG ON 10:22 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean 10:22 BYE 10:22 gtg 10:26 ... 10:26 the lost abbyss.... 10:27 :p 10:27 Sounds really official :p 10:27 I just emailed MOCPAGES inquiring about a serious problem with the website 10:27 What problem? 10:28 I'll link it to you in PM don't click if you don't want to throw up 10:28 k 10:29 If you didn't click I'll explain it to you 10:37 What? 10:37 Throwing up? 10:40 ??? 10:47 hellllo 10:48 hey Frimmolino 10:49 ... 11:05 helloooooo 11:05 .............. 11:06 >:C 11:10 hey Roblox 555 11:11 oh he's away 11:12 hi 11:12 bye 11:12 hi 11:54 hello 2012 03 25